


Фразочки

by lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: — Я честно ждал от него фразы «мой отец узнает об этом». Привычка, знаешь?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Фразочки

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Gryffindor 2018

Драко был обижен. Казалось, уже пора привыкнуть ко всем придиркам, откровенным пренебрежениям и буквальным подножкам. Он вообще должен быть горд, что все еще работает в Министерстве. Однако поправки в правила безопасности работы в лабораториях зельеваров от бывшего пожирателя смерти никто всерьез слушать не стал. Драко мог разозлиться, взбеситься и выдать ни одну тираду. Но он обиделся. Обиделся, потому что действительно проделал огромную работу над треклятыми поправками и хотел бы получить должный уровень обслуживания своего рабочего места. Это было важно. Он впервые сам с душой вложился во что-то правильное.  
— А ты видел лицо хорька? Он же почти расплакался! — голос Уизли за поворотом одного из коридоров раздавался слишком уж громко.

— Да, Рон, он явно был недоволен результатом совещания, — Поттер поспешно согласился с другом.

— Я честно ждал от него фразы «мой отец узнает об этом». Привычка, знаешь?

Драко не выдержал и резко вышел из-за угла. Он критично осмотрел сбившуюся мантию Поттера (впрочем ничего нового, но Гарри все же будущий Главный Аврор) и лишь слегка кивнул Уизли:

— К твоему несчастью я отказался от данной формулировки, — Драко смахнул несуществующую пылинку с рукава. — Теперь все узнает мой член. А ты свой держи от него подальше.

— Эээ... — Уизли растерянно посмотрел на Гарри в поисках поддержки. — Это он меня сейчас так мягко послал?

— Совершенно верно, Рональд, — Драко попытался как можно выразительнее поднять бровь. — Третий лишний.

Драко с удовольствием наблюдал, как покрасневший Уизли быстро пожал руку Гарри и скрылся из виду.

— Серьезно? — Но Гарри не успел даже возмутиться и защитить лучшего друга. Драко пошел на опережение и затащил их обоих в ближайшую кладовку. Ему нужно было успокоиться, так что лезть к Поттеру с поцелуями показалось блестящей идеей. Гарри эту идею принял с энтузиазмом. Вскоре Драко оказался сам около стены, поддерживаемый руками Гарри, насаживающийся на его член и громко стонущий (спасибо заглушающим чарам). После быстрого и бурного оргазма обоих, Гарри мягко опустил Драко, и они сползли вниз на пол. Драко все еще тяжело дышал и приходил в себя, с удовольствием смакуя ощущение забвения обиды, когда Гарри рассмеялся. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд, он пояснил:

— То есть теперь ты будешь употреблять фразу «мой член узнает об этом»?

— Боюсь, мой дорогой пенис-который-выжил, ты не захочешь, чтобы я швырялся подобными предложениями.

Гарри осекся и явно над чем-то задумался.

— Но, — продолжил Драко, растягивая слова, — Я могу сделать так, чтобы это слышал только ты.

— О, — оживился Гарри, — мне есть, что ему показать.

Драко ухмыльнулся и призывно положил руку Гарри на свой пах. Это было начало второго раунда.


End file.
